degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AnaBananaxx3/Screamo Love 1! (Not an Eclare Story)
My name is Mackenzie Flame. Im 16 years old & I live in Canada. I have black hair that reaches the end of my shoulder blades. I have electric blue eyes. Im only 4'11" & im in grade 10. Im going to Degrassi Community school. Im not happy for summer to end because I met the most amazing boy ever. His name is Elijah Goldsworthy but he prefers Eli. He was sweet & sarcastic. Just like me. We got along so well & then we had to go our separate ways. My mom told me last night that she had a surprise for me this morning. So now im getting dressed. Im wearing Black skinny jeans, black tank top,black leather jacket, and black ankle boots. I style my hair so that it looks messy but cool at the same time. I walk down the stairs & see my mom in the kitchen. I smirk & say "Good Morning Mom." She looks up & says "Hi Sweetie. You want your surprise now?" I shrug & say " Sure mom but hurry. I have to be at school in 20." She smiles & motions for me to follow her outside. I walk with her & I see a black hearse. I look at my mom & raise an eyebrow. She chuckles & whistles so the person can who is in the car can get out and show themselves. Then she walks in the house. I look up & my eyes widen. Standing there in all his scream glory is none other than Eli. I smile a true smile & run into his open arms. He says "Miss me Kenzie?" I say "Well Duh! You didn't tell me you were moving to Canada! I am so happy right now its insane!" I pull him down by his blazer & kiss him. He wraps his arms around my waist & kisses me back. Then he pulls away with that stupid smirk on his face. He says "I wanted to do that all summer. So can I go into school with a new girlfriend?" I nod & say "Sure hun. Now lets go." We get into the hearse & I plug in my ipod & put on 'Knives & Pens' by Black Veil Brides. We arrive at Degrassi & we run over something. I groan & glare at Eli. I get out of the car & go around. I pick up a pair of completely destroyed expensive glasses. I look at the girls staring at me. I look up & say "I think there dead." The girl with short hair says "Um, its okay. I,um, don't need them anymore. I got laser surgery." I look into her eyes & say "You have pretty eyes." She smiles & says "Thanks. Im Clare Edwards. This is Alli Bhandari." Eli wraps his arm around my waist & I say "Im Mackenzie Flame & this is my boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy." Eli nods in acknowledgement. I say "Well Eli & I have to go get our schedules. See you later." Eli & I walk away & he says "They seem…nice." I say "Yeah I guess." He can see the sadness in my eyes & says "You still thinking about Holly J., Fiona & Declan?" I say "Yeah. They were my best friends." He holds my hand & gives me a reassuring squeeze. We walk into the office & get our schedules. We realize we have the exact same schedule. When we get to lunch, I see Clare waving us over. We walk over & see her alone. We sit down & Clare smiles. I say "Hey Clare. Why you sitting all alone?" She shrugs & says "Hey Kenzie. Hi Eli. Alli went home early." Then I hear a voice say "Hi Clare-bear. Who are your new friends?" I look up & see a typical Barbie & a Skater dude. My blood starts to boil & i ball my hands into fists. Eli puts a calming hand on my shoulder. Clare sighs & says " Hi Jenna. This is Mackenzie & Eli. Kenzie, Eli this is Jenna & KC." I glare at Jenna & she says "Whats your problem freak?" I say "Your my problem you wanna-be barbie. Now take your little boy-toy & walk away." She storms off & I take a calming breath. Clare looks shocked & Eli is shaking his heads. I whisper "Sorry Eli." He kisses my cheek & says "No worries. Just control yourself next time." Then I hear someone say "Well if it isn't the emo lovers." I get up & whirl around. I see The One & Only Holly J. Sinclair. She smiles & hugs me super tight. I hug her back & say "Hey Holly J." We pull apart & she says "Its so good to see you." Then Eli hugs her & says "Hey J." Category:Blog posts